fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Chaos
Aiden was still preparing for the Grand Magic Games but wanted to try to find something a little different to do but didn't exactly know what to do. He wandered the guild looking around for different challengers with unique abilities that he could work with when suddenly he came across the job board. "Why didn't I think of this before?" he said to himself. So Aiden glared at the job board scanning all of the jobs until he saw something that caught his eye. In big bold letters it read, "1v1 DUEL, NO WIMPS ALLOWED." A glimmer rolled into Aiden's eyes as he had found the perfect solution, getting paid to solely fight someone. "And the good thing is, I am not ''a wimp, but I should probably check in with Inari before I take it." Aiden contemplated. He bursted into Inari's office with pride in his body and placed the parchment onto her desk. "I would like to formally request that you allow me to accept this job posting." Samarra gave a look at the job request and then spoke, "I suppose, but I warn you, I have heard stories about how strong Chaos Prophet was back in the day so beware." Samarra barely finished before Aiden was jumping into the air with excitement. "And you know that there is no reward right?" Aiden immediately stopped and sat down glaring at the page once again. "Ehh I don't care, as long as its a good fight." Aiden then ran out of the room with the paper in hand and a smile on his face. He headed towards the Onibus Train Station and looked for the earliest train to Magnolia, double checking he found one that was just boarding and hopped on. ----1 hour later---- Aiden then arrived in the city of Magnolia, amazed how large it was compared to Onibus Town. He began wondering around the city by himself. He spent some time acting as a tourist before he started to get serious. He began asking people where he could find the man from Chaos Prophet. A couple of locals pointed him in the direction where the guild used to be right outside of Magnolia, so he headed there. He arrived to a beat up old building that looked like it had been emptied for a long time by now. He decided to knock on the door anyways to see if he could trigger some kind of response. He knocked several times but no response. Aiden knew then that he must do some investigating in order to solve this mystery as to where this man was. So Aiden kicks down the doors to the old guild building and casually walks in. Cobwebs and broken items littered the place as Aiden walked through the old guild hall. He sees what seems to be a trapdoor in the corner of the guild hall and decides to check in there. "''It seems to lead into some sort of basement. Its kind of creepy." ''Aiden thought to himself. It was dark but there were small holes in the boards above just enough so he could make his way through a small corridor. at the end was yet another door. Aiden checked the door handle and the door opened without hesitation except for a few creaks. In the opening was an arena, inside the arena was a man who seemed to be punching boxing bags. The man seemed to be about Zero's age but was of a heavier set than him. He then looked up as he saw Aiden enter the room. "So I see you are worthy, If you were to wimpy you would have been to spooked to make it this far. I can already tell you're going to be quite the fight." He spoke out. "Is this guy serious?" Aiden thought to himself. "My name is Anders Camilo of the now, disbanded Chaos prophet." As he said that he had a look of shame and anger. "My my, you don't look intimidated at all. Well I'll just have to give you a little demonstration of my strength before we start this rodeo!" He then holds up a blanket. "Feast your eyes upon my demonstration! It took me only 14 days to crochet this entire blanket!" "Are we here to fight are do arts 'n crafts because I'll have you know... that I am willing to do either." Aiden says to the crazy man. Anders is a bit disappointed that Aiden wasn't impressed but then motions for Aiden to come down to the ring. As soon as Aiden's entire body entered the ring, noises started from every corner of the room. The walls seemed to expand more and more creating stadium seats for the fighting ring. The room stopped and tens of thousands of people started shuffling into these seats, bright lights appeared and shined down onto the two in the center. A referee slid into the middle of the ring. Loud music was playing, the voices of the mass could be heard from a mile away and Aiden stood in the corner with an expression of confusion. "What is all of this?" he says in an exasperated tone. "This is the only legal way I found to make money so just shut up and get ready punk." Anders says. "''But wasn't he in a DARK guild?!?!?" ''Aiden, still really confused was then rushed by several men with tight clothes in their hands. "No. I am not wearing this." "OH YES YOU ARE! YOU MY FRIEND HAVE ALREADY ACCEPTED... THE JOB REQUEST!!!!" Anders yelled from a mic that seemed to have come out of nowhere but was really just from the ceiling. Aiden heaved a heavy sigh and got into the very tight costume presented to him. Now Anders ripped off all of his regular clothes revealing that he was also wearing spandex. "''I cannot believe I was excited to take this job request, and I'm not even getting paid, but I've already taken the job. Might as well win." '' Aiden thought for himself. "IT IS TIME! CHAOS MACHINE VERSUS... hey what do you want your name to be?" Anders asked Aiden. "I don't care, just use my name." Aiden says. "IT IS TIME FOR THE CHAOS MACHINE VERSUS THE LEPRECHAUN!!!" Aiden stood there dumbfounded. He was starting to get really angry. The referee then comes up to both of them. Saying words like "fair" and "fun" and "wrestle" but none of those words mattered to Aiden anymore. He just wanted to get this job over with. A bell was then hit and the match had begun. Anders came rushing towards arms outstretched but Aiden quickly jumped out of the way. "''This is going to be way to easy, he's so slow!" Aiden looked past Anders to see someone that he recognized. "Is that?" but before he could finish that thought the chaos machine had picked Aiden up already and was about to slam him down. Aiden outstretched his arm and prepared for the recoil from his crash magic but nothing happened. He was slammed down by Anders and then kicked to the other side of the ring. Dazed and confused he got up and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw his worst nightmare. Almost his entire guild was there, watching him in his tight outfit getting beaten by a monster. All of the Stealth Guard was laughing so much Scorpius, Nova and Zero were brought to tears. The Fractal Regiment was there with Tojima silently watching with Annalina ,#Annajima, and Niwatori was asleep. The rest of the teams were there and all seemed to be really into it, The Frozen Stars all enjoying popcorn, Illusio Ventus sitting really close to each other not even paying attention to the fight. A wave of red came over Aiden as he was so embarrassed in front of his guild mates. He was to distracted at this point to even realize that his magic hadn't worked. He was then punched in the side and then flew to the other side of the ring again. "Hey, is magic turned off or something?" Aiden asked. "Yeah." Anders responded. "Oh ok. Just checking." Aiden said. "Yeah the ref said it at the beginning but you weren't listening." Anders said. The ref nodded. "My bad, at least we can have some great banter." Aiden said. "Indeed."Anders says. "You know what. I totally forgot to shake your hand before this match. Bring it in." Aiden says. "That sounds alright to me, gentleman's code I see." Anders responded. They both meet in the middle for a handshake and as they both go in for the handshake Aiden pulls away last second. Anders is overwhelmed with sadness. "Uh oh to slow. How about a down low?" Anders goes in for a 'down-low' high five making sure to be quicker this time but still misses as Aiden brings his hand up in a fist and connects with Anders' chin. "You know I think my favorite candy has to be the 'jawbreaker" Aiden then laughs to himself as he goes in for another attack. Anders swings with a heavy right but misses as Aiden goes under his arm and unleashes a barrage of punches into his gut. One after another the punches keep landing. Aiden stops and goes to rest for a second but Anders quickly gets up and jumps up high. The large man's shadow takes up the whole ring and Aiden does not know where to run. The man lets out a loud awkward yell and lands on top of Aiden. Aiden appears to be crushed as the large man gets up. But wait, he isn't getting up on his own, Aiden is lifting him back up. Aiden yells as he pushes the man off of him. It seems he is starting to get into the whole scene as he jumps up onto the ropes. The Chaos Machine waddles very quickly towards Aiden but before Aiden is caught he jumps up and over the man, but not before one of his legs gets snagged by the man and he is brought down onto the floor with a slam. The man climbs on top of Aiden and prepares to make him tap out by putting him into an arm bar. Anders' does his best to make Aiden tap out but he just won't give up. He keeps pulling and pulling until a snap is heard. Aiden's arm was just broken by the Chaos Machine. Aiden yells in agony and slips away with the injured arm. "Are you kidding me? You just broke my arm! Wait a minute whats that behind you?" Aiden says. The big man turns around and Aiden jumps up and punches the man square in the neck bringing him down. Aiden then goes for one of his legs putting him into a leg bar. And within a minute the man taps out. A victorious Aiden arises and the crowd can be heard cheering "LEPRECHAUN, LEPRECHAUN, LEPRECHAUN." Even Koma Inu is chanting it. Aiden clutches his arm and immediately gets out of his tight clothes. ----(Back at the Guild)---- Aiden lay resting on his favorite couch with his arm in his sling. Every once in a while someone would come up to Aiden and congratulate the leprechaun. "Please never call me that." he says tired from the fight. Samarra eventually comes up to him. "That was some fight." She says in a joking manner. "Wait, you were there?" Aiden asks. "How do you think everyone knew to show up there?" She chuckled to herself. "Anders Camilo became a pro wrestler ever since his guild disbanded. He sends out fight invitations to guilds looking for opponents." Nova came into the situation. "And you didn't tell me that?" Aiden says. "I thought it would be funny to see your reaction." Nova says, then they both get up and leave laughing between themselves. Aiden sighs and falls asleep on the couch unknowingly becoming the only man to have wrestled the Chaos Machine and win.